gangstermindfandomcom-20200214-history
Official game guide part 2
Official Game Guide part 2 =Layout= Horizontal menu Home - This is the main page after you login to the game. You can transfer your reserved turns and you can see when you receive extra turns, when the round resets and the important news... My Profile View Profile - Shows information about your character: your description, avatar, workers, goons, networth, etc... Edit Profile - To change or add information to your profile. Refer - To refer new players to the game. Rankings Global - Shows all players' rankings. Kingpins - Shows paying members' rankings. Non-paying Gangstas - Shows Non-paying players' rankings. Cartels - Shows cartels' rankings. By City - Shows the rankings in every city. Hall of fame- Shows best players in previous rounds. Help Game guide - It explains how to play the game. FAQ - Frequently asked questions. Game rules - Rules players have to respect to play this game. Support - To send support tickets to the administrators. Community Recruiting Board - to talk about cartel related topics. Game staff - people working with gangstermind.com Logoff - To logout from the game. Left Menu Headquarters Mail Center - To receive and send messages to other players. Attack History - Shows your recent attacks and the attacks on you. Cartel invites - To see the invitations you received to join cartels. Contact list Gangstas who hit you today - To see the list of Gangstas who attacked you during the last 24 hours. Your buddies - To add someone to your friends 'list and see your friends. Your enemies - To add someone to your enemies 'list and see your enemies. Gangstas blocked - To block someone from sending you messages and see the list of people you blocked. Actions Attack - To find and attack a player. Scout - To hire goons to protect you and workers to do your dirty work. Raise cash - To collect money. Produce- To produce coke, weed, alcohol and fake cash. Black Market - To buy, sell or trade alcohol, drugs, weapons, cars and planes. Bank - To deposit/withdraw money. Move- To move to another city. Find Gangstas- To look for a Gangsta using his name, rank, networth or find all the Gangstas in your attack range. Cartel- To look for a cartel by rank or name. Who's online - To see which players are online, you can click on their names to go to their profile page. Cartel Start cartel - To create a cartel. It appears when you aren't in a cartel. View cartel - To view your cartel profile. It appears when you are in a cartel. Edit Cartel - To change or add information to your cartel profile. It appears when you are the boss or counsellor of a cartel. Manage Cartel - To invite other players to join your cartel, assign them a rank, and boot a cartel member. The boss can also disband the cartel or make another player become the boss instead of him. It appears when you are the boss or counsellor of a cartel. Transfer cash - To transfer cash to your cartel. It appears when you are in a cartel and you are not the boss. Cartel bank - To transfer cash to your cartel, see all the cartel bank transactions and transfer cash from the cartel bank to any member you want. It appears only if you are the boss of a cartel. Cartel Board - To share information with your cartel members. It appears when you are in a cartel. Leave cartel - To leave your cartel. It appears when you are in a cartel and you are not the boss. =Forward!= Click here! Category:Guides